Who knew
by Foolish Angel
Summary: [Songfic] Pink, Who knew. No real summary just in Suze's POV. Please R & R. Tell me what you think. Please read! I think it's okay...


This is an experiment. I'm not particularly a fan of song fics but the ones I have read sound good. I've never actually wrote a song fic too. I wanted to try it out and see what I could write.

So much for giving up writing, 

This is sad…but not too sad.

This song is by Pink. She's my ultimate idol.

This song holds feeling for me, has its own special place. Listening to it makes me cry or shout … Yeah, I guess your wondering **"who are you and what have you done with foolish angel?"**

_Pink- Who knew_

"_God bless the nerds and freaks. They rock"_

Rain isn't that romantic when you think about it.

Romantic is a beautiful sunset, sharing kisses with your boyfriend.

_**You took my hand**_

_**You showed me how**_

_**You promised me you'd be around**_

_**Uh-huh**_

_**That's right**_

I remember asking on a warm night whether we would be together for always. Get married, have kids, have grandkids, become drooling age-old parents and die painlessly.

I guess I bring naïve into a new meaning right?

You answered yes, kissing me again. It amazed me how I could lose my train of thought by just one simple kiss.

I should have known that promises aren't always kept.

Even if you are Mr. Perfect.

I had let it go that one time, closing my eyes to find myself in blissful dreams.

_**I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right**_

I think I knew that you meant well, for everyone. I guess I just didn't think that you meaning well didn't hold any sort of importance to what we call God.

Or maybe it did.

But if it did then why am I sat here, watching the rain pound the world outside?

_**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong**_

Kelly has Paul, CeeCee has Adam. I used to have you. It can't have been that long ago that you would be waiting for me outside school and I would grin stupidly at the envy of my class mates.

I guess God wasn't kidding when he said the whole "envy is bad…and causing envy is worse" thing. Was that my mistake?

Is that why I lost you?

_**I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew**_

I shouldn't have believed you. I shouldn't have believed that you'd always be there. By my side, every second. But I did, I believed everything you said.

If you blindfolded me and made me walk the plank but telling me that you would catch me, I would have done it.

After a touch of hesitation, of course.

_**Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no**_

_**I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give… anything**_

I watch the whole world go by. Everything has changed so much since you've been gone. These changed seem so much more dramatic. Without you here.

_**When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew  
**_

All I do is think about you. It was painful first and I tried blocking my thoughts. But thinking about you has gotten easier. Like the time you told me that I should just go with the flow.

I remember how I had laughed when you had said that.

_**  
Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again**_

Come back please. I can only live this way for a while. Please come back.

_**  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened**_

Please. You can't be that far away. Please?_****_

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again

I want to hear you say my name. I want to hear you call me _Querida_. I want to hear you chuckle when I do something stupid.

_**  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep**_

My memories will fade over time. But if you came back then we would fade together. Please.

_**  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling**_

I miss you. Please come back.

_**  
My darling  
Who knew**_

I love you.

_**  
My darling  
I miss you**_

Come back.

_**  
My darling  
Who knew**_

I miss you.

_**  
Who knew**_

I love you.

Oh fuck. I think I've just become a depressed emo. (No offence to emo's out there…um rock on?)

I was going to use a song by Blink 182 (I miss you). Because they rock but I thought it went together _too _well. Lol.

Please review and tell me what you think. Seriously. Yeah I said "no more writing" but couldn't help it. It's just an experiment. So be **critical**. (not _too _critical, of course)

Honest to god I need a life.

x-foolish-angel-x

**p.s**, If your confused about what this song fic is about then good. That's how this songfic is. Make up your own feeling to it.

**p.p.s**, (or is it p.s.s?) I'm ill that's why its so emo-fied. Once again no offence to emo's… XD


End file.
